By Your Side
by CierraParmley
Summary: AU. Felciaino is a ditzy student who tends to get himself in trouble. Ludwig is a German boy who saved him from a potentially terrible situation. Someone is becoming a threat to Feliciano's family. This someone, is connected to Ludwig. Gerita Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Feliciano was never very good at talking his way out of situations. But if there was any time where comunication skills would be greatly needed, this was one of those times. The poor boy had been minding his own business when- what looked to be a normal, nice, boy asked him to help with something behind the school gym. While walking with him, Feliciano learned that the boy's name was Mathias. His hair was spiked up in the front, tilting in one direction, which facinated the italian born male to no end.

"How do you get it to that? Do you use gel? My brother tried to use gel once and it looked funny. I tried to fix it and he got mad at me when I touched his hair and tried to punch me- but grandpa came in before any real damage could be done. We were young back then you know- hey what are we going to do behind the gym anyway?"

Mathias seemed to be in some sort of daze, Feliciano was pretty used to this. For some reason people had this look on their face whenever they spoke to him. The boy's face soon turned sour nearly as soon as they were behind the gym. He grabbed Feliciano by the arm and slammed him into the wall, leaving the shorter male wide eyed. "You may have a pretty face, but you sure as hell talk a whole damn lot." He snarled.

"Oh." Feliciano replied. "A lot of people say I talk a lot, but what if I talk enough and everyone else just talks so little?"

Mathias gave a groan and grabbed at Feli's tie-standard uniform. "Look. I'm going to make this simple for you okay? I saw you wondering the halls and thoguht you were cute and maybe you would be a nice little toy. So I'm going to have a little fun with you, okay?"

Feliciano seemed to get his situation rather fast after that was spoken. He started to shake a bit and raised his hands up in surrender. "O-oh! We-well how weird! Does this happen often? I've heard of this is movies and books and things but surely you wouldn't want me!" A pair of strong arms turned Feliciano around and grabbed him by his hair, roughly pushing the brunette's face to the stone wall. He dropped his hand from Feliciano's hair and held the boy's hands behind his back, pressing him onto the wall.

"I was planning on having yhou consent to this, but you're so damn annoying. All I want now is you to just shut up." Mathias had an annoyed ring to voice, his words thick with anger and irritation. His hand pushed Feliciano's shirt up so he could better get to the button and zipper on Feli's jeans. He pushed his hand in and under Feliciano's boxers...

"WAAAAH! NO! I'M A VIRGIN PLEASE DON'T! DON'T TOUCH ME DON'T HURT ME!" Mathias jumped back at the italian's mad yell and thrashing. Feliciano turned himself around quickly just in time to have the dirty blond move his hand over the brunette's mouth to silent him.

"Shit! Stop yelling!" Feliciano was struggling against his hold, tears escaping from his eyes. He was scrawny and just plain weak, there was no way he stood a chance against this man! He needed a wizard! A Prince! A Knight in shinning armour!

"Hey!" Dreams really do come true! The voice came from around the corner. A tall man stood there, his blonde hair slicked back, blue eyes scorching as they bore into Mathias- he was scary looking! "I don't believe he like's whatever you are doing- release him."

Mathias took a step back and let his hand drop from Feliciano's mouth. "Whoa man, no worries here, we were just having a bit of fun that's all."

The man's face was set as he stepped cloer to Feliciano and Mathias, "He doesn't look like he was having much fun." He was a few inches taller than Mathias, so the nordic was quick to back down.

"Okay, okay, I get it." He said, his face red with anger, "I'll be going then." He brushed past the 'Knight in shinning armour' and stuffed his hands in his pockets, scurrying away as quickly as he could.

Feliciano watched him go and hiccuped through his tears. "Are you alright?" The shorter male looked up, the piercing blue eyes had softened a bit and seemed less intimitating than they had just a few moments ago.

A sudden impulse overtook Feliciano and he threw his arms around the man in a teary eyed rush. "You saved me!" He cried out, "He was about to hurt me and I was wishing for someone to come and save me and then you showed up!" Feli pulled back ever so slightly. "Oh Thank you! Thank you!"

"Um..." The man let out a soft groan, his face twisted in what looked like uncomforable embarrasment. "Right... I heard you shout and thought something was wrong. You shouldn't go off with people like that." He scolded. He diliberately looked away from Feliciano, his cheeks just barely hinting a pink undertone. "Now...Would you...um...get off of me...?"

Feliciano blinked at the question and then quickly realized he had still been hugging the strange boy. He was just letting his arms slip from the blond's neck when he heard, "Feliciano! Where the hell are you!" Feliciano looked around the corner just as his brother came around.

"Lovino!" The boy cried out happily. The older of the two stopped and took one glance at the situation. His younger brother had his arms around a strange man and his pants were undone and nearly hanging around his ass by this point, showing off his yellow boxers.

Lovino's face filled red with rage as he stormed forward and yanked his brother from the arms of the man. "Who the hell are you, you bastard! Trying to take advatage of my stupid little brother! Keep your grubby paws off or there will be one hell of a shit storm comin' at ya!" Feliciano stood behind his older brother trying to get some words in through Lovino's rant. His poor saviour was wide eyed as Lovino accused him of over taking Feliciano, he too trying to get words to pass through.

"Nien, you have it wrong- I wasn't doing anything of the sort-"

"His pants are nearly off his arse! What kind of sick basatard are you?" He grabbed Feliciano's hand and started to charge off, "Feli! Fix your pants and you-" He looked back at the blond and narrowed his eyes, "Stay away from my brother!"

Feliciano couldn't understand what had just happened, why was Lovino acting this way? He couldn't grasp that the scene hadn't looked to great to his brother, but he tried to explain what really happened after he got his trousers in place again.

"Really Lovi! I was being attacked by someone else and he saved me."

Lovino scrunched up his face and spat on the ground. They were well away from the school by now, walking along the concret path that led to their home, which doubled as an italian resteraunt. "I still don't like. You shouldn't go around him again." The city they lived in was pretty small, their was only one school, and the graduating class was only about 500 people. "Come on, let's hurry. Grandpa is waiting."

.

"Hello! Welcome home!"

The Vargas family wasn't a rich one, but was a happy. Feliciano lived with his grandpa and his brother in a small Italian resturant that doubled as a house upstairs. As the boys walked in through the front door they saw that it was rather busy this afternoon, something that was a daily occurance. It wasn't strange, they had the best pasta in town.

"How was school?" The that asked this question was strong built, even in his old age. He was unusually hansome, with his amber eyes, dark brown hair that waved in all which directions, he was practically just an older version of Feliciano and Lovino.

"My day was good grandpa!" Feliciano cried out while Lovino just scoffed and rolled his eyes a bit.

The boys were brought into a big hug by Roma, causing a laugh to leave Feliciano and a frown on Lovino's face. "Grandpa! We are in public! Put us down!" Lovino cried out.

The old man laughed and set his grandsons down ruffling Lovino's hair even as the boy muttered 'bastard' under his breath. "Now, now, Lovino." he chuckled. "I'm sorry boys, but would you mind helping out today? I'm afriad I'm having trouble with the staff we have board! We just can't seem to get everyone fed!"

"Of course!" Feliciano laughed, heading straight to the back of the resturant with Lovino following after him. Feliciano loved to help out. They didn't really get paid because well, their grandpa provided for them, but getting to talk to new people and keep the tips was pretty awesome. He knew he messed up sometimes, tripping over his own feet and falling, breaking plates and occasionally getting a costumer dirtied. Lovino always said he needed to start getting more serious. His older brother didn't like how goofy Feli could be, but then again, Lovino was almost always grumpy anyway.

In the staff room the Vargas brothers took off the usual school uniform and started to put the worker's uniform on. It was pretty basic, black dress pants with a white button up shirt, a green apron that held the order book, straws, and napkins, the daily things that waiters needed. While getting his pants on, Feliciano lost his ballance and stumbled into Lovino, who was putting his shirt on, "Wha-" The older cried out as he went off balance as well. The two fell on the ground in a heep, tangled in each other. "Damn it Feliciano! Would you stop zoing out, bastard!"

Feliciano sat up and rubbed his head, Lovino doing the same. "Ah... sorry sorry." Feliciano said, holding his hand out to his brother and helping him back up as well.

Lovino scoffed and shook his head. "Feli, I swear your head and in screwed on the wrong way." He poked his brothers head as if the impasize the point.

"That's so mean! My head is screwed on the same as yours, brother!"

"What about screwing?" The two looked over towards the door, neither having heard it opened at the spaniard in the door way.

"Antonio!" Feliciano smiled widely. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Lovino turn a light shade of pink. He proceeded to buttoning up his shirt and straightening himself out.

"Hello Feliciano, Lovino! I just heard a rather large thump, what happened?" The Spanard asked.

"Feli fell." Lovino replied. "And haven't you heard of knocking, bastard? We are changing here!"

Antonio laughed at Lovino's remark, seeing that his face was a rather bright shade of red. "It's not as if I haven't seen it before, si?" He chuckled.

Lovino's face lit up and he tossed his back pack at the man shouting angryly, "Get out you tomato eating bastard!"Antonio laughed childishly and went to go shut the door. Feliciano didn't understand why Lovino got so mad at Antonio, it was even obvious to him that there was some sort of connection between the two, even if Lovino would never admit it. Lovino looked over to Feliciano, his face still a red color. He frowned and puffed out his chest, "Get your pants on and get to work!" He commanded, tying the apron in place and stepping out the staff changing room to go start taking orders himself.

.

The after school rush soon melted into the Dinner crowd, Feliciano knew they wouldn't be able to get off until after the shop was closed, which was around eight. The small normally had a late dinner around nine, so he wasn't hungry in the slightest... yet. the italian boy hoped that grandpa Roma would take some extra pasta from the kitchen again, now THAT was a dinner Feli would love to have.

With thoughts of Pasta drifting into his mind Feliciano was sort of just gliding around from table to table and taking orders like any other night. He came across a table that had just been seated and smiled widely as he held out his pad, "Ciao! My name is Feliciano and I'll be serving you tonight, what can I get you to drink?" Apon opening his eyes the arburn haired boy paused. The first face he reconized instantly, it was the same blonde haired boy who had rescued him this afternoon behind the gym. The reconition was clear on his face as well, and the two seemed speechless for a moment. But soon Feliciano lit up in a wide grin and a light hearted laugh. "Oh! You're the boy from this afternoon! Hello once again Mr. White Knight!"

The male's face turned a light shade of pink in an almost annoyed-embarrased look. A chuckle was let out across from him. "Kesesesesese. What about a White Knight?" Feliciano's eyes were brought to the snicker, coming from a white haired male across from Feli's saviour. "First day and you're already trying to be more awesome than me? Damn Ludwig you work fast!"

"Gilbirt, stop." This time the voice came from a man with long blonde hair, he looked like an older version of this 'Ludwig' as 'Gilbert' had called him. The man looked up with a small cool smile, "So, you're a friend of Ludwig's? Pleased to meet you. I'm his grandfather." As the man held out his hand Feliciano pushed his pin and paper to one hand and shook with the other.

"Hello Mr. Grandfather!"

"And I'm his awesome older brother, kesese." Gilbirt said eargerly taking the boy's hand and shaking it as well. Feliciano laughed, he thought he would rather enjoy this one because of his personality.

"Hello Mr. Older Brother!" He said just as eargerly.

"AWESOME older brother."

"Oh, Sorry, Mr. AWESOME older brother." He corrected with a wide grin. Gilbert seemed pleaseed by this, nodding his head and snickering again.

Ludwig muttered something under her breath that Feliciano couldn't understand, it sounded like a different language, but not Italian, he knew italian! "Oh, Ludwig, right?" Feli asked, leaning down a bit and smiling.

The blonde looked up, brought back to attention, "Uh.. Ja." He said, nodding his head lightly.

"Grandpa says I need to always thank someone properly when they ehlp me out, so, Than You very much for this afternoon, Ludwig." He said, a grin spread widely across his face. Ludwig gave a quick nod of his head.

"No problem."

.

Once the resturant had closed and cleared out, Lovino and Feliciano helped to get the tables cleaned and put up until their grandpa opened int he morning. Because it was relatively small, it never took long.

Antonio was asked to stay over for their dinner, but he apologozed and said he had promised a friend to hand out with him today, probably Francis, Feliciano decided. So dinner was left overs from the kitchen, just the three Vargas's.

Feliciano had turned the radio on and was listening to it as he ate his pasta and did his homework at the same time. The boys had gotten good at getting their homework finished before they needed to go to bed.

"BLACH!" Feliciano looked up to see Roma sitting beside him, making a face. "What is this they are playing?" He questioned.

"It's Music." Came Lovino's reply as he picked at his noodles, taking a forkful into his mouth.

"Music? This is trash! All I ever hear these days is songs about men wanting women to move their asses! " Roma shook his head and stood up, "One of these days I'm going to march down to one of those recording studios and show them what real music is! I will bring my guitar and play the most lovely Italian melody they have ever heard!"

Feliciano laughed as his grandpa proped one foot up on the chair laughed then grinned at Romano. "I know exactly what I would sing too! You remember that song you used to go around singing?" He said, looking to his older grandson.

Lovino's eyes widened slightly, his face becoming red. "Grandpa! Don't you dare-"

"Bon Tomato! Bon Tomato! Bon Tomato! Red on the bottom and green on the top!" He sang out loudly. Feliciano was in a fit of laughter, homework long forgotten as Lovino practically leapt across the table to try and put his hand over Roma's mouth.

The man jumped out of the way, laughing. "It was so cute! You used to go around in your Diapers just a singing that song in your high pitched little voice!"

"Damn it grandpa! Shut up!" Lovino called out. Roma grabbed hold of Feliciano and hung one hand over Lovino's shoulders laughing as Feliciano did the same on the other side.

The two becan to sing it together. "There are tomatoes in my pasta! And tomatoes in my Pizza!My charming red treasure how I love tomatoes!"

"I'm leaving this family." Lovino said.

.

The Vargas house hold was nearly never boring. It seemed that the only quiet moment was in the dead of the night when everyone had gone to bed. Feliciano could hear his brother's breathing next to him, the two sharing a room of course. Lovino's breathing was soft, quiet, he was asleep. Feliciano had been trying to go to sleep since he laid down nearly two hours ago, but found it diffacult to. Every time he closed his eyes, instead of falling into a quick blissfull sleep, he was happily haunted by a pair of ocean blue eyes and golden sun kissed hair. The name lingered in his mind, 'Ludwig'.

* * *

><p><em>So, yeah, this is pretty much the first chapter XD <em>

_If you've gotten this far I'm assuming you read it all the way through and I thank you! I will being trying to get this updated about once a week, but please don't hold me to that! (I will still try very hard!) Review is you liked it please! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Chapter two! Sorry, this chapter is a bit shorter than the last, and lacks just slightly in the Gerita department... I promise to make up that :D I have the basic story plotted out in my head, and I promise, it's gunna get good D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Feliciano was jolted awake when the a pillow slammed into his face. After the intitonal jolt, Feli peared his eyes open to see his brother lingering over him with an annoyed look on his face. "Your alarm has been going off for over three minutes! Get up and turn it off! I can't catch the damn thing!"

Feliciano always had a problem waking up from a good sleep, he would too often turn the alarm off and wait until Lovino woke him up. But feeling that Feliciano needed to take the responsiblity to wake himself up, Roma had gotten his youngest grandson a circular alarm clock that would roll off the desk and roll all around the room. Basically, if Feli wanted it to stop, he had to actually get out of bed, catch the thing, and then turn it off. Most mornings though, it woke Lovino up first, much to the boy's irritation. Sharring a room could be rather diffacult at times.

Not wanting to further annoy his brother (it would only mean hell for himself), Feliciano flung out of bed and proceeded to chase after the alram clock that had rolled under Lovino's bed. Once he had caught the contraption he heard the oldest mutter under his breath, "God damn fucking clock. Every fucking morning..." Lovino stormed out of the room, running his fingers through his hair and shut the door with a rather loud bang.

Feli could hear his grandpa call out, "Lovi! Don't slam the doors!" because Feliciano never slammed the doors in the house.

Letting out a breathy chuckle, Feliciano set the alarm clock back on his bed side table and plopped to a sitting postion on the bed with a sigh. He hated mornings, mainly the waking up part. It was just so hard to let go of sleep! The pure bliss of doing nothing, of not having to get up and go back to life, you could just live in your dreams and do anything you want with anyone- anywhere!

But, like every other morning, and every morning to come, the poor boy had to wake, go to school, do his homework, maybe work in the restaurant, move on in his life- not to say he didn't like his life, in fact it was rather enjoyable!

With reluctant feet Feliciano went to wait in the hallway for his brother to be done, he would do his normal morning thing, pee, brush his teeth, get dressed, eat a hearty breakfast, and leave.

Once the older, and more annoyed of the two, came out of the bathroom Feli went to work fast, relieving himself and cleaning up. when he got back to the room, Lovino was already tying his tie in place. He looked up to his younger sibling and said, "Hurry, we can't afford to be late again because you take two hours just to put on a pair of pants."

"Y-yes." Feliciano replied, holding back a stiffled giggle. His brother was anything but a morning person. Or an Afternoon person... or a night person. But mornings were the worst. It once occurred to Feliciano that his brother was like Squidward, but did that mean that he was the Spongebob? Such pointless questions fluttered around his in his pretty little head as he got ready in the morning. He hardly noticed Lovino leave the room, or the conversation between Lovi and Roma that took place just down the hall in the kitchen. He was too caught up in his own thoughts.

When he came out of the room he was loosening up his tie a bit and pulling his vest down. He walked into the kitchen, greeted by the smell of freshly made pancakes, the sugary sent of maple syrup invading his senses.

"_Buongiorno_, Feliciano." His Grandfather said, not turning around as he tossed a pancake into the air, Lovino was already sitting at the table munching on his own, but still keeping an eye on the clock.

"Good morning, Grandpa, how did you sleep?" He took a seat at the table, pulling his plate closer and pouring syrup over the two pancakes that been placed there.

"_In italiano, per favore_."

"_Come hai dormito?_" It was slightly silly, to both of the boys really. They had moved to America when Feliciano had turned ten, Lovino being twelve. They were fluent in both languages, and though they spoke english most of the time, Roma still insisted that they speak Italian, not wanting either of the boy's to lose touch with their native home. Of course, Feliciano knew he never would. He missed the Italian sun, the sights, the people. He was so young when they moved to the states for a better life, but he still remembered everything like it was yesterday.

Even the painful parts.

"I slept well, very well. Now eat up, you have to leave soon." Came the elders reply as he looked over to his grandsons, turning the stove off and placing the last of the pancakes on his own plate.

The meal was quick, maybe even a tad rushed because Lovino was almost convinced they were going to be late. Which was more than confirmed when the frustrated italian pulled his brother from his chair, threw the youngers bag at him, then went to open the door, but was suddenly stopped by Roma's voice booming into the front room, "Feliciano, did you read your list?" He asked.

Both brothers paused, Lovino looked at his brother, for the first time noticing he was not wearing pants. An angered sigh left his lips. "Item number three Feli! Pants!" He shouted.

A stuttering italian fled from the room to go grab his pants. Feliciano was a bit of an airhead, and more than once he had wondered outside by himself without even realizing he wasn't fully dressed. Sometimes he didn't have shoes, other times, a shirt, but the most common was pants. He would often venture outside with nothing but his boxers on, and not notice until he saw his own reflection, or someone pointed it out. For this very reason Roma had made a list for his air-headed charge. Feliciano was supposed to read it everyday before leaving his room to make sure he had all articals of clothing he needed on before he left. He had neglected to read it on this morning.

"Ugh! I'm leaving without you!" Lovino called out, shutting the door as Roma laughed at his grandsons and their daily antics.

Feliciano sped to get his pants on and shoes back in place, thankful that they were the type to just slip on, for he had the damnest time tying laces! He called a fairwell and then tried to run out and catch up with his older brother, but it was too late. Lovino was long gone by the time he made it out the restaurant's back door. He huffed in a deep breath, a pout on his cherubic face. "He can be so mean sometimes..." He muttered to himself.

He finally let it go and continued walking along by himself. There was the normal bustle of people on the sidewalks and cars in the streets. Some students, some hard workers, some just plain bums. All of them just faces that faded into the distance that Feliciano saw everyday. A few he recognized, the french pastery man down the road who was a good friend of Antonio's, the pretty flower shop owner who had long brown hair and used to put Feliciano in dresses when they first moved here, even the flamboyantly gay blonde that insisted on flashing up his school uniform with a flare of ruffles and pink. All of them seemed to fade away though, it was normal things he saw everyday, normal people he waved to, or gave a small smile to everyday. What made the boy pause however, was seeing a _NEW_ familiar face.

He would not deny the wide smile that spread across his face when the tall blonde came into the view. He was just down the street, walking with his bag slung around one shoulder, hands in his pockets. He seemed to holding an aura around him, one that was keeping people from getting close to him. This didn't stop Feliciano though, he grinned cheerfully and waved his hand into the air, "Ludwig!" He called out. how could he forget the male's name? It had been playing in his mind all last night. For some reason, Feli couldn't put his finger on it, but he had a strange attraction to the boy. He had only met him yesterday, but he wanted to be friends with him.

"...Feliciano?" He questioned, his face taking a tone of recoginition as the bubbly boy came jogging up to him.

"You remembered my name!" Said boy laughed, a grin plastered on his face.

Pink tinted the tallers cheeks as he let out a breathy cough, he kept walking on, Feliciano falling in tune with him. "We-well... you are not easily forgotten." he replied, looking forward rather than directly at the italian.

Feliciano wasn't sure how to take that, but he thought it was a compliment, so smiled none the less. "I know I've said this like, fifty times, but again, thanks for yesterday! oh! How did you like your dinner last night? Was it good? Was there anything wrong? If so please tell me."

Ludwig blinked and looked down the talkative boy, clearing his throat. "Um.. again, no problem. The food was delicious. Though, something none of us are really used to. It was our first meal out since we moved-"

"Moved?" Feliciano questioned, his head tilting slightly to the side as he looked at the man, blue eyes meeting amber. "Where from?"

Ludwig pushed the interuption aside. "Germany." He stated.

Feliciano's face lit up, "Wow! You're from across the sea too? My family moved here when I ten!" he laughed. Surprisingly enough, even Ludwig let a small smile escape his lips. And Feliciano found himself stop for a moment at it. Ludwig was attractive, his blonde hair was pulled back, his blue eyes piercing- in the good way-he had a strong chin, and a more than average build. When Feliciano had caught on he was starring a bit, he looked away.

"...Where from?" Ludwig finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Italy." Feliciano proclaimed proudly, grinning from ear to ear. He saw a nod from Ludwig, and suddenly it was quiet again, but it wasn't really awkward. It was a comfortable silence, both of them seemingly okay with walking in the silence. Though not for long, the bubbly italian couldn't stay quiet forever. "Where is your brother?" Feliciano asked, not having seen the albino in the slightest.

"He is in college." Ludwig confirmed as they turned onto the main sidewalk of the school.

"What grade are you in?" Feliciano asked.

"I'm a senior."

"Really?" Feliciano asked, blinking rapidly. He was in the same grade as his older brother! He chuckled a little bit, Ludwig actually looked older, like he could be college himself, though he wasn't far from that. "Aww... I'm only a sophomore." He cooed, closing his eyes a bit with the ever present smile.

At this, Ludwig's blonde brows shot up a bit. "A sophomore?" He asked, "For...forgive me. I thought you were... a tad younger. Maybe a freshmen at most."

Feliciano's mouth dropped open, then closed in a childish pout. "I'm not that young looking!" He said, stomping his foot.

"..." There was silence, but Ludwig wasn't looking at Feliciano- well, not his face. His eyes were glued on the younger boy's shoes. "...Did you just stomp your foot?" He asked, looking up.

Feliciano's face lit up as he opened his mouth, at a loss for words. Why yes, he had stomped his foot. Which was a bit... dramatic, now that he thought about it. "I-I...I-"

"Feli!"

The brunette looked over to see his brother storming up the path, towards Ludwig and Feliciano. He quickly turned to the german and asked, "What lunch do you have?"

"Um...third?"

"Me too! Meet me in the court yard!" He said quickly, quietly before his arm was grabbed by Lovino.

"What did I say about him?" Lovino hissed, glaring daggers at Ludwig, who actually stiffened a bit. He knew this was the boy who had found him and Feliciano yesterday, knew that the situation had looked... bad. He also knew that this was Feliciano's older brother, which wasn't helping at all.

"He's not that bad~" Feliciano spoke up as he was being dragged away by his brother, into the school building. He looked back to Ludwig for a breif moment, the blonde standing in mild shock as Feliciano simply smiled and waved to the boy while Lovino wasn't looking.

...

"I don't believe your brother likes me." Ludwig said. Just as Feliciano had asked, the boy had met him in the court yard during their lunch. Feli had come outside to see him standing in the middle with a lunch tray, awkwardly looking around. He was the 'new kid', just standing around looking awkward...was well... awkward. But Feliciano had found him and smiled as always, taking him to sit under his favorite tree in the outside area.

"Well, he doesn't have this lunch, and it doesn't matter because I like you, so there." He took a bite of his lunch, something from a brown paper bag that had been packed for him by his grandfather that morning. It was the normal stuff that he and Lovino ate daily during their lunches, unless they traded with someone. A peanut butter and Jelly sandwhich, some form of fruit- today a banana- and a treat, sometimes yogert, a twinky, chocolate chip cookies.

"But why?" Ludwig suddenly asked, looking down at the brunette, his eyes boring into the boy. "You only just met me yesterday."

"Mm. But you helped me, that seems like a good enough reason."

"You know nothing about me."

"I could get to know you." Feliciano countered.

Ludwig was silent for a few moments. No one had come forth and tried to actually talk to him since he started school just two days ago. He was new, he was forgein, people didn't care. He was just another face in a huge crowd of people.

"Do you like soccer?" The sophomore asked, bringing the senior back to attention. It was a start, a way to get to know each. A beginning point. Feliciano wanted to know him, wanted more and more to get along with this German fellow. He just felt... magnetic, like he was pulling Feliciano in, and the poor boy had no way out but to perk his curiosity and pick at the older man.

"Soccer...?"

"Futebol."

"Oh," He blinked a bit and nodded his head. "Yes. I played a lot when I was in Germany. my brother and I would race along the fields actually, I've sort of... well... it's kind of silly." He frowned a bit, a stern look on his face.

"Go on." Feliciano urged him, actually leaning towards him some more to get him to keep talking.

"I..." He paused, then sighed in deeply. "I've sort of had this thought that I could actually go somewhere with it. I've wanted to go professional before. But- it's utterly stupid. I'm far too smart. I know what the odds are and I don't believe I should make myself believe I am better than what I am." Ludwig was a realist. Not a dreamer. Things were only as they were, he knew he had little to no chance to making it big playing soccer. Why waste his energy on somethimg so trivial?

"I think you could do it!" Feliciano suddenly exclaimed, a broad grin on his face.

Ludwig blinked, thinking that the boy was making fun of him for a moment. But... no. Feliciano's eyes held a seriousness behind them. He had hardly knew the boy and the brunette was already stating Ludwig could be a professional soccer player. "You have never seen me play." He stated simply. "You don't know if I'm actually good or not."

Feliciano leaned back a bit and smiled. "Then let's play soccer together." His amber eyes met with ocean blue as Ludwig blinked. "We could, after school this week. I'm sure my grandpa won't mind! We could use the field even! It's huge!" Feliciano laughed.

Ludwig was hesitant to do so, but slowly, a small smile showed on his face. The Italian's grin was quite contagious. He had such a joyful air about it, it was hard to deny the boy.

"...Sure... let's play."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay, sorry that this chapter is... rather short. The next one I will be longer, and their will be some fluffy fluff :D As well as a few other characters introduced ;D So, stick around! Review if you enjoy it please :D

**Translations:**

*Good Morning, Feliciano.

*In Italian, please.

*How did you sleep?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys ;D Thanks so much for the reviews you guys! Here's chapter three, one week later!

I've been doing pretty good with this weekly update thing haven't I? I've been pretty shocked actually that I've been able to keep it up XD

Anyway, Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Come now Ludwig! You'll have to be faster than that!" Sweat ran down a sun tanned cheek as Feliciano ran along the feild, laughing at the determined boy running after him. Feliciano knew that if their was one thing he was good at it was running. That boy coudl sprint as fast as The Flash when he was motivated. Seeing the german chase after him was enough motivation for that moment. Because though Feliciano was teasing him, said man had an almost scary look on his face.<p>

Feliciano was caught off guard as Ludwig cut in front of him, kicking the ball between the brunette's feet, then spun around, running back towards the other end of the field.

"H-Hey!"

"Come now, Feliciano! You'll have to be swifter than that!" he actually called back, a smirk gracing his face.

Nearly a week had passed since the two had met. A week of morning walks with Ludwig, a week of lunches with him too. Though the German seemed a bit uptight and maybe even slightly strict at times (they had a talk about school and Feliciano was lectured about his studying habits), Feliciano could see how relaxed Ludwig was when he was playing Soccer. The older male's shoulders weren't as stiff, his normally held back hair was dangling limply in his face, and most of all he was smiling. A smile that caused Feliciano to pause and take a moment to inwardly note how handsome he looked when he wasn't frowning, how that simply upward twitch of the lip made his whole face light up.

With a loud laugh, Feli ran after his new friend, not wanting the older to get a goal. He was only two away from winning, since the two had decided that ten would be the game point. Poor Feliciano was only at five, three behind Ludwig.

It been rather easy for Feliciano to get away from his brother. He simply lied and told Lovino that he had to stay for a tutoring session, which wasn't that hard to believe. So without question Lovino told his brother to be careful walking home and to call him if he ran into trouble or fell or died or something. Which didn't entirely make since...

Either way, Feliciano had thrown his vest and tie to the ground less than an hour earlier, having the sleeves of his dress shirt rolled up and unbuttoned slightly at the top, Ludwig's vest sat near Feliciano's things, and his shirt was much in the same fashion. Both boy's were soon covered in sweat from the game. Feliciano could see that Ludwig had enjoyed soccer, he was very well at it, and by the time the sun was just starting to go down both men were laid out in the middle of the field, panting for breath.

"You are very good." Feliciano said between sweet gasps for air.

A chuckle left Ludwig's lips, "You are not bad yourself."

Feliciano laughed, something inside of him finding the very situation all too funny. The two sat like that for some while, the sky turning from a blend of pink and blue to pink and orange. "I need to get home." Feli said after some time. "Grandpa will worry about me." He pushed himself up and off the small patch of grass, brushing himself off as he stood.

"I suppose I should be leaving as well then," Ludwig said. he stood and stretched his arms up into the air and started to walk towards the patch of grass where the boys had placed their things. Feliciano was about to do the same, but when he took his first step, he noticed something... off. His left shoe was loose. Looking down he saw the culprit- his shoe lace had come undone! Feliciano bent down and took the two laces into his hands and started to work at getting them tied. Now, for a fifteen year old boy, he should know how to tie his shoes. It was something that most were taught when they were five or younger! But Feliciano just had the hardest time with it. Normally he would get it tied (normally with help from Lovino or his Grandpa) and then he would just leave it that way, slipping his shoes on and off every morning rather than tying and untying them. But those few rare moments came where they undid themselves and he was forced to bend down and try to get them together again.

He brow was knit in complete concentration as he worked to get the laces to loop through, each time they came undone causing the boy allow a small cuss past his lips.

"Is it really that troublesome?" Feliciano jumped slightly, looking up at the voice. Ludwig was standing over him now, both of their clothing in his arms.

Feliciano could feel his face heat up a little bit, but a joking smile formed on his face. "I know, it's silly right? I just can't seem to get the loops right, so it always falls apart."

The cloths were set down on the ground as Ludwig took a moment to sit in front of Feliciano, taking his foot and propping it up on his own knee. He pushed Feliciano's hands away and started to get his shoes tied, even double knotting them for the boy. THe whole time Feliciano was quiet, watching the blonde as he worked. While Ludwig was focused on getting his shoe tied, Feliciano could take a few seconds to once more stare at the boy's face. It was strange really, how much Feliciano liked to look at him. Like he didn't have control over it or something. And more than a few times he had caught the German looking at him too.

"There. Finished." Ludwig said, standing up and offering a hand to Feli. The Italian born male took it and stood up, grabbing his vest off the ground and folding it up over his arm.

"Thank you, Ludwig!" He said cheerily.

Luwig smiled and nodded then put his hands into his pockets. "It's getting dark, let's start for home." he said.

...

The two had started walking home, and before they had gotten out of the school lot it was nearly black outside. Though Ludwig and Feliciano lived on separate ends of the city, Ludwig had insisted on walking Feliciano home, not wanting the younger to be wandering around in the dark by himself. "You never know what could happen," he had said.

"You're not scared of walking home by yourself?" Feliciano asked, looking up with wide chocolate brown eyes. Though he hadn't said it out loud, he was thankful that Ludwig had offered to take him home. Otherwise he may have either called his brother and begged Lovino to come meet him half way, or been scared half to death the whole walk home, jumping every time a cat appeared in his path.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I grew up in Berlin," Ludwig said, "It can be rather dangerous. I'm quite sure that if I was attacked, I would be able to defend myself."

"You don't think I could defend myself?" Feliciano asked, his cheeks puffing up a little bit.

A deep rumble came from the German's throat, it almost counted as a laugh. "Not after what I saw the first time we met." He said, coking a brow a bit as if to ask the Italian to argue with him.

Though Feliciano opened his mouth, words never came out. In the end he just sighed and knew that he had a point.

When they arrived at the front entrance of the restaurant Ludwig tilted his head slightly, "I thought you just worked here?" He said.

Feliciano giggled a little bit and shook his head, he hadn't explained to Ludwig before about why he worked here. "My Grandpa owns the whole place. Upstairs is where we live, it's kind of like an apartment complex." He said, looking up at the building, ignoring people as they walked in and out of the Italian place. He pointed upwards to the top window on the left, grinning from ear to ear. "That's the room that Lovino and I share." He grinned widely, "In the back is the kitchen, that leads to the living room- beside our room- and the kitchen leads to the hall where Grandpa's room and the bathroom are." He took in a deep breath, "It's small, but It's good." He nodded.

Ludwig smiled a bit and shook his head. "Goodnight, Feliciano." He said. Blue eyes looked down into Chocolate before he nodded and started back down the street, heading towards his own place.

"Wait!" Feliciano suddenly called out, running to grab hold of his hand.

Ludwig whipped around and blinked, his eyes falling on where Feliciano had taken his hand, a small blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"Give me your number." Feliciano said.

"Ah-What?"

"Your number." Feliciano said again. "You have a cell phone right? That way you won't worry when I have to walk home on my own. I can just call you if I need help." He grinned.

Ludwig blinked and then turned around, holding his hand out, "Give me your phone." He said. With a smile Feliciano handed it over smiling widely as Ludwig put his own number into the little device.

Feliciano chuckled as the phone was handed back to him and held it to hsi chest with a smile. "Now goodnight, Ludwig." He said, waving his friend off. Ludwig waved as well, then walked back down the street. Feliciano stayed there for a moment, just watching him go. When Ludwig was too far away to be seen, Feliciano headed to the side gate, deciding not to go through the restuarant to get into his home.

Through the back was a set of stairs that led directly to the door tot he back of the kitchen. He climbed up, and opened the door. "I'm Ho-" Before he could even finish that simple statement, a hand had been pressed against his mouth.

"Shh!" Lovino frowned sternly at him, then dragged his younger brother to the kitch door, where he peaked out. "Quiet," he whispered. Feliciano peaked through the door with Lovino and saw his grandfather standing in the living room with another man.

"I'm sorry, I know you came all this way," Roma said, his voice sounding as if it was laced with venom, "But I will not be selling. This is all I have."

"Oh?" The other man spoke up. He was tall, just as tall as Grandpa Roma. He was broad shouldered and had silvery blonde hair, his eyes a strange shade of purple. "Please, Roma, The money you get from selling would be enough for you get a new home, to start a new job. You and the boys would be taken care of." Though Feliciano had never seen this man before, he could feel his own knees shaking slightly. This man was intimidating. Only someone with Roma's gull would be able to stand before him without fear.

"My answer is no. Please exit through the back, Ivan." Roma spoke, ending the conversation.

Ivan stood and chuckled just slightly, it was one of the darkest things Feliciano had ever heard, it sent shivers up his spine. "Very well then," Ivan said, giving a slight nod with his head. "But please remember, one way or another, your little restaurant will be mine." With that he started towards the kitchen door, Lovino flung himself and Feliciano back just before the door came barreling open. Ivan blinked and looked to the two boys, Lovino stood protectively in front of Feliciano, who gladly hid behind his brother. "Oh, hello there little ones." He said, smiling as he nodded to the boys. "You must be Roma's grandson's, well, aren't you guys just adorable?" He had a thick Russian accent, something that, somehow, made him feel more ominous."

"Fuck off!" Lovino blurted at the man, eyes narrowing slightly.

The large man laughed a bit, his eyes looking from one boy to the other. "You've got quite a mouth don't you?" He asked looking down at Lovino, who seemed to falter just a little bit. "You should be careful little one, you may say the wrong thing to the wrong person one day." With that Ivan continued to the back door. Neither of the boys moved until they could no longer hear his footsteps as he descended the stairs.

Once they noise was gone, the spell was broken, "Grandpa!" Lovino called, storming into the kitchen.

...

It was strange, beyond strange really. Feliciano was someone he had only met a little over a week, someone who he had only encountered because he seemed to be in trouble. Ludwig wasn't really one to stick his neck out for many people, but something about the yell he had heard from behind the gym that day just told him he could not ignore it.

Once Ludwig had gotten home, he had laid out on his bed and thought hard about these... feelings that were stirring inside of him. Feliciano was a man. So was Ludwig. He was feeling things that some people would consider taboo, unnatural. But he couldn't help it. Whever Feliciano would smile it was like Butterflies had gone wild in his stomach. Which happened a lot seeing as Feliciano liked to smile. Even the way he looked would make Ludwig's heart race- though Ludwig wouldn't say it out loud, Feliciano's face was childish enough, angelic enough, that he almost looked like a girl. In fact, Ludwig was pretty sure that Feli put on a dress he would pass for one!

Either way, it was... different. Ludwig had had crushes before, sure, who hasn't? But never for another man. He had always believed that he was rather straight, but Feliciano was making him question that notion. He wanted to be with Feliciano all the time. He wanted to play soccer more, lunch to be longer, he wanted to know more about that boy...

"Yo, Luddy!" Ludwig viably flinched as he door was flung open and Gilbert came storming in. "Where were you all day? You practically missed dinner!" He said, much louder than was necessary. "What? Did you have a 'hot date'?" He wiggled his eye brows and made kissy faces at his younger brother.

"Please get out Gil," Ludwig said, sitting up from his bed. "It's not very polite to come barging into someone else's room."

"Oh who care, I'm older, I can do what I want." Gilbert said, plopping down on his brother's bed. "So, how far did you get? First base? Second? Home Run, maybe?"

"Get out!" Ludwig shouted, his face heating up. Sometimes he really wanted to hit his brother. "I wasn't on a date! Now please, leave immediately!"

Gilbert laughed and sprang back up, "Oh Luddy! You're so red! Are you sure you weren't on a date?" He asked.

Ludwig started to fume, but rather than continue to push on (lord help him if he woke up their grandpa) he just skipped merrily out the door. "Goodnight, Lud!" He called out before the younger slammed the door behind him.

"I'm leaving this family." Ludwig said, letting out a sigh as he plopped back onto the bed.

* * *

><p>AN: As promised there was a bit of Gerita Fluff 3 Next Chapter things should really get started. Ivan is there for a reason people!

Please Review :)


End file.
